stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Swordwrath
The Swordwrath, known as "Swordmen" in the Armory, are units in the Order that appeared during the earlier events of Stick War, before later reappearing in the series for it's following media. In the very beginnings of the war, the Swordwrath served as the only hand-to-hand combat unit available, favored more so than the pricey Archidon. Their glory was short-lived, however, as they were soon superseded by the well-trained and superior Speartons on the battlefield. Even after their status had faded, they still remained powerful and their following remained lively due to their dispensability and strength. While their most notable inclusion was in that of the Order Empire, the Swordwrath was originally devised by the Swordwrath Empire. After multiple failed attempts at redemption, the Swordwrath Empire fell and left the Order with their signature weapon, transforming the basic clubmen into the true form of Swordwrath. They are followers and believers of "Swordwrath", the Way of the Sword. History Stick War As the Order began to become an active participant in the warring conflict, so did they proceed in entering the realm of military dominance. The once peaceful nation, attacked on all sides, began their conquest after developing a basic weapon of protection, the Swordwrath. The Swordwrath, as their only source of strength during their conquering of Archidonis, would soon play a key role on the battlefield. The War Begins Once reaching the field of Archidonis, two Swordwrath are created (by the game) and sent off to order an attack. The fight then goes on by the Player's request, and the battle is eventually won. During the events before the stage Attack the Swordwrath, only their footspeed could be upgraded, and they were stuck with basic clubs instead of the weapons they were fighting against. Later Events of Stick War After The War Begins, Swordwrath fight off an ambush from the Natives, who showed just how significant the Swordwrath could be in larger numbers. Afterward, the Order clubmen acquire true sword technologies from their respective rebel empire, and fulfill their highest abilities. At this point, all possible upgrades for the Swordwrath are available. Stick War II: Order Empire When the Order's conflicts reignited another rebel uproar, the Swordwrath were one of two units (the other being Miners) chosen to lead the expedition through Inamorta a second time to straighten rebel forces out. Unlike the first game, the Swordwrath are given their Tutorial During the tutorial, three Swordwrath are required to be built, and are forced to kill an opposing Swordwrath and Spearton. No pivotal role is played again by the unit, as Swordwrath were there from the start of the conquest, and hence are just an optional tool at the Player's side. Stick Empires The Swordwrath can be used if the player selects the Order Empire for a game round. Unlike the other games in the series, Swordwrath do not need to be used at all. Statistics Stick War Stick War II: Order Empire/ Stick Empires = Battlefield Abilities Rage For more information on the Swordwrath ability, click here. Rage is a Swordwrath's only ability. Researching it costs 50 gold and 50 mana. It takes 60 seconds to research. It can first be performed in Stick War: Order Empire. When activated, a Swordwrath will lose some of their health, glow red and have their movement speed and attack rate greatly increased, which is the equivalent to increased damage. The Swordwrath will also let out a war cry to audibly indicate its usage to both you and the enemy (if the screen is close enough). A Swordwrath cannot use Rage if it's health is too low. A group of Swordwrath using rage is ideal for chasing a retreating enemy. A large group of Swordwrath can easily raze through a group of units. Rage can also be used to retreat as well, using its speed boost to run away. Rage, in the terms of Stick War: Order Empire, is the first unlockable ability, falling second on the ability tree. However, technically the Castle Unit is first, being set as the default ability in the game. Of course, Rage can be performed without need to unlock the ability in Stick Empires, with the ability tree being absent from that game entirely. Merics can heal the health lost from Rage, so using Merics with Swordwrath that have Rage is a good way to compensate for the lost health. A mass of Raging Swordwrath, combined with many Albowtross with Blazing Bolts, is a potential counter to a mass of Shadowrath, but one must act quickly to amass enough swords and albowtrosses and make good use of Miner Walls and Castle Archers before the ninjas come and slaughter your army. When facing a ninja mass as Order, one must often assume a defensive position (turtling). A good way to counter a mass of Raging Swordwrath is to use lots of Bombers (as Chaos) or to have a Magikill(as Order). Electric Wall can kill Swordwrath in less than a second, and Swordwrath cannot touch Bombers, and the Bombers' AoE will slaughter the mass of Swordwrath. As Elemental, you can try doing Scorch or having an Infernos. Scorch can blow up Swordwrath, and Vastolis can annihilate them as well. Rage can be used for other purposes as well. For example, a player can use Rage on Swordwrath to make them get to an area faster. Rage can also be used to escape faster, or to chase down an enemy army. Strengths (Stick War/ Stick War: Legacy) Swordwrath are often seen as the low-grade alternatives to a Spearton or Giant, but can be superior if utilized correctly. Being the lowest cost for a unit in the entire game, the Swordwrath's price tag can be attractive to the early-to-mid tier Player. This is quite understandable, as the fundamental trait of the Swordwrath is its nature as a cheap cannon-fodder unit. In larger masses, which is easily achievable due to their price, they stand their chance against smaller groups of more powerful units as well. They are versatile on the battlefield during low to mid level stages, and often make up the bulk of a force, whether CPU or Player-based. When Player-controlled, the Swordwrath can serve as a detrimental distraction towards an enemy force. When the enemy is garrisoned, simply passing through their territory in a zig-zag path will evade all Tower Archer fire and give time for your force to build up an economy. When a giant is deployed, first sending the brunt of your force as a diversion, you can then move behind the Giant and deal damage towards the unit while in a vulnerable stance. This can also be performed with a Magikill Minion or Spearton, but the Swordwrath provides a more effective, quicker path to slaying the Giant. Drawbacks (Stick War/ '''Stick War: Legacy)' Swordwrath are, to put bluntly, very fragile in combat. While standing the best chance against a Spearton, they are outmatched as stand-alone units by every other class. The Giant, when confronted by a mass of Swordwrath, will tear through their ranks with ease. The Spearton can take on 3 - 5 Swordwrath without death. The Magikill will summon Magikill minions until the Swordwrath passes. As the cheap nature of the Swordwrath goes, it will suffer tremendously from it. Even at the maximum upgrade capacity, the Swordwrath cannot stand against a Giant, their biggest weakness point. Unless Player-controlled, the AI of the unit refuses to take the rear of the Giant, causing the bulk of the force to stand in the front of the creature. This will wipe waves of Swordwrath within seconds, and gives little time for recovery on the Player's part. The Spearton also serves a greater purpose as being a well-balanced fighter, for even with the Swordwrath's strength, the Spearton carries more defense and similar strength. '''Strengths (Stick War II: Order Empire/ Stick Empires)' Swordwrath are now, due to a buff in health, more durable than the previous game. Archidons are extremely weakened by this, as now headshots cannot occur, meaning that Swordwrath suffer a flat damage rate and cannot be picked off nearly as fast as they were before. Because of this, they are efficient in low to mid-game levels, and can carry a team throughout those levels. Magikill also have since lost their ability to summon minions, eliminating the issue of overwhelmed Swordwrath. Late-game, Swordwrath can be swarmed, applied Rage, and rush the enemy statue for a quick take-down. As similar to before, the Swordwrath is also often used as a meat-shield for ranged units, though it isn't the most flattering title. In addition to this, it is possible for Swordwrath to be spawned in to wipe the enemy's economy early-round, which could lead to very quick matches. This is risky though, as it leaves your Miners vulnerable to invasion from outside forces. Weaknesses (Stick War II: Order Empire/ Stick Empires) The Swordwrath, along with other units, suffer from the new user-control mechanic, where rather than controlling the character with WASD or arrow keys, you simply tap for actions. This makes evading ranged hits or formulating a strategy mid-battle almost impossible, making all strategies from the first game not applicable. On top of this, Giants are still one of the biggest weaknesses to the Swordwrath. Now with no proper user-control, however, the AI of the Swordwrath will force it to face the Giant and fight in a swarm, making a horde of Swordwrath easy to eliminate, and leaving your statue defenseless against a Giant's merciless rend. .]] Appearance Stick War Swordwrath are black stick figures, generally lacking any armor or clothing whatsoever. They appear hunched over their choice armaments - swords - as if they were protecting their weapons from harm's way. Equipment = Sword = The Swordwrath carry a sword called a Spatha, a type of straight and long sword used for slicing. While not in combat, the Spatha will remain in the unit's hand while standing, walking, or running. If close to an opponent or struck, however, the sword will be pulled back to partially cover the Swordwrath's body, protecting the bearer from some attack. Stick War II: Order Empire / Stick Empires .]] Similar to the first game, Swordwrath are black stick figures, though they now hold their weapons in a less dramatic stance. Equipment Sword The Swordwrath carry a now-genericized longsword, still serving the same purpose as a Spatha. While not in combat, the Spatha will remain in the unit's hand while standing, walking, or running. If close to an opponent or struck, however, the sword will be pulled back to partially cover the Swordwrath's body, protecting the bearer from some attack. If close to an opponent or struck, however, the sword will be slung towards the attacker, as if the sword was a handheld spear. Upgrades Stick War ' Screenshot 2018-11-09 at 11.41.20 PM.png|Swordwrath with default club. Screenshot 2018-11-09 at 11.41.33 PM.png|Swordwrath with Level 1 Sword. Screenshot 2018-11-09 at 11.41.44 PM.png|Swordwrath with Level 2 Sword. S3.png|Swordwrath with Level 3 Sword. ' Stick War: Legacy Etiology Swordwrath is a compound of the word sword, a bladed weapon intended for slashing or thrusting, and wrath, a feeling of anger or rage. The word sword originates from the Old English word sweord, the Dutch word zwaard, and the German word schwert.https://www.dictionary.com/browse/sword The word wrath originates from the Old English word wrǣththo and the English word wroth.https://www.dictionary.com/browse/wrath Notes * In the Stick Empires Game Guide, Swordwrath are described as "Inexpensive with average attack and health, able to Rage." * In the unit menu of Stick War II: Order Empire and Stick Empires, Swordwrath are described as "High damaging unit with low survivability" * The Swordwrath is one of four units completely devoid of clothing or accessories in Stick War. * Swordwraths now have helmets they can equip in the Armoury, but currently, there are only 4 helmets. * Swordwrath used to not have any helmets they could wear in the armoury. The reason for this was because there are two standing animations for the Swordwrath and it was considered to take too much time to animate each helmet twice. However, the animations were changed and helmets added. * Swordwrath have been buffed in the past by reducing their cost from 150 gold to the current 125 gold. * Rage have been nerfed in a previous patch to cost more health. * Swordwrath have many different swords available in the Armory, such as Katanas, Energy Swords, Longswords, Claymores, and Chainsaws. However, despite all these swords having different styles of use, the Swordwrath will use the same attack animations and still do the same amount of damage. * In Stick War 1, before there were Swordwrath there were Clubwrath that later advanced, some other Clubwrath can also be seen with a giant. * Rage openings have been less used ever since the Rage nerf and when the archer meta was more developed. * In Stick War 1, Swordwraths used to wield different types of swords which had different damage. * When a Spearton kills a Swordwrath, it will show an animation which the Spearton stabs his spear in the Swordwrath's throat, killing him painfully. * Similar to the Speartons, Juggerknights have 2 finishings for Swordwraths. The first one shows the Juggerknight throwing his axe at the victim, and slamming it along with the Swordwrath to the floor brutally. The second animation shows the Juggerknight taking the sword from the Swordwrath when he tries to hit the knight, then the Juggerknights stabs the sword in the victim's stomach. * The Swordwrath are one of the 2 units that are shown being finished off brutally, the other being Crawlers. * The Swordwrath name is derived from a combination of the words swordsmen and ''wrath, ''a reference to their rage ability and their usage of swords. * In Stick Empires, a non-Rage-induced Swordwrath can eventually be outrun by a Spearton. However, the speed difference is so slight that this is only noticeable on very large maps like Grass Hills.https://stickempires-rts.wikia.com/wiki/Swordwrath#Trivia References Category:Units Category:Order Units Category:Swordwrath Empire Units Category:Stick War Category:Stick War II: Order Empire Category:Stick Empires Category:Stick War: Legacy